


Transición

by JinseiFell



Category: The Legend of Zelda (Video Game 1986), The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Child Ganondorf, Gen, Gerudo Culture, Legend of Zelda References
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinseiFell/pseuds/JinseiFell
Summary: Ocarine of Time Universe. Desde su niñez Ganondorf supo que el sería un gran Rey, creia en ello con todas sus fuerzas y estaba dispuesto a sacrificar lo que fuera para lograrlo... nadie le dijo que todos sus esfuerzos traerían el caos a Hyrule.





	1. Solo un Niño

**Author's Note:**

> Asumo que si estás aquí tienes un poco de curiosidad por una perspectiva algo más "extraña" del personaje o que en algún minuto pensaste algo así, pero lo escribí yo primero… ¿pero qué rayos es esto? Básicamente no imagino que el "monstruo" estuviera desde siempre al 100%, quizá vestigios (qué si se rebusca y se conectan unos puntos con detalles frikis estarán presentes).
> 
> Son unos cinco capítulos, al menos es el cálculo actual en base a las ideas que tengo.
> 
> Sin mucho más que decir: lee criatura llena de curiosidad ~
> 
> Diclaimer: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarine of Time no me pertenece, solo tomo su grandioso universo para hacer cosas como esta (mis pequeños pedazos de basura~).
> 
> Advertencia: Contiene referencias de Breath of the Wild, como algunas palabras del idioma Gerudo las que facilito el final de los capítulos, pero nada trascendental del juego. Contiene Spoilers indirectos de Skyward Sword. Y pues esto se publicará en simultaneo en FF.net, literalmente será un copy paste.

Apretó los dientes firmemente observando el panorama que ya se le hacía cotidiano, pero no por ello menos molesto ¿Qué parte de "los  _voe_  tienen prohibido el ingreso" no entendían?

A su parecer no entendían siquiera una palabra y por ello se había vuelto parte de su rutina alejarlos a pedradas cuando intentaban entrar trepando por las paredes de la fortaleza. Después de todo era su deber. Desde que tenía uso de razón sabía que era el siguiente en la línea sucesoria de la Tribu Gerudo; debía proteger a su gente y hacer respetar sus costumbres. Aunque era consciente de que la validez de sus reglas perdía peso cuando lo veían a él.

Era un  _vehvi_ , un  _voe_ , a fin de cuentas. El único que estaba permitido en la Fortaleza Gerudo.

El único  _voe_  entre las Gerudo... Al menos hasta que pasaran cien años.

"Ganondorf Rey de las Gerudo", sonaba tan bien en su mente. Una lástima que la matriarca no permitiera que se le instruyera en el arte de gobernar, al menos no mientras siguiera siendo un  _vehvi_. Pero no importaba, eran un pueblo de tradiciones arraigadas, sin importar cuanto tardara él llegaría a liderar la tribu, era su destino. Estaba seguro, tan seguro como que el sol saldría cada mañana, como que el calor azotaría el desierto durante el día, como que el frío le calaría los huesos por la noche; un hecho innegable, una certeza.

Mientras lanzaba su última munición a un  _voe_  -que, por cierto, no lograba entender porque creía tener una oportunidad con su gente; no veía forma en que fuera digno de alguna de ellas, si siquiera podía traspasar la muralla principal, ni hablar de ingresar a alguno de los fortines- alguien a sus espaldas lo llamó. Volteó sin bajar del muro en el que encontraba para reconocer a quien lo había llamado... siquiera tuvo tiempo para recordar su nombre cuando la realización lo golpeó: no podía ser nada bueno, una guardia no abandona su puesto y menos sin portar su lanza.

* * *

La muerte era algo que no comprendía y los cuerpos inertes de las  _vais_  no hacían nada por ayudarlo a comprender, tampoco el hecho de que entre ellas se encontrara su madre. Las guerreras decían que era el fin de todo, aquellas  _vais_  apegadas a su fe afirmaban con vehemencia que era un nuevo comienzo junto a la Diosa de la Arena. Fuera cual fuera la explicación el alma era lo que se iba lejos a un lugar donde no podría llegar hasta que fuese su turno, nada explicaba porque la sentía cerca de todos modos.

Sabía que intentaban consolarlo, que por ello le revolvían el pelo mientras le explicaban que ante una tormenta de arena siquiera una  _vai_  bien entrenada podía hacer mucho ¿Acaso no veían que no era a él a quien había que consolar? Una a una le hablaron suavemente -o al menos lo más suave que podían-, hasta que la matriarca alzó la voz.

—¿Quién cuidará de los  _vehvis_  que dejaron con su partida?

Le enorgullecía lo rápido que se estabilizaba todo, lo unida que era la tribu, fácilmente estaban siendo reubicados en otra familia. Sería extraño, pero estaba seguro de que se acostumbraría rápido; había visto como sucedía, las  _vehvis_  no tardaban en volver a ser como de costumbre, en los casos más extremos rezaban ante la Diosa de la Arena casi a diario.

—Nosotras cuidaremos a Ganondorf.

No sabía exactamente porqué, pero el ambiente había cambiado drásticamente, Koume -o Kotake, sus voces eran demasiado similares- había hablado y si bien nadie se oponía, tampoco parecía que la matriarca accediera. Era una atmósfera tensa, aunque él no veía el problema: eran dos  _vais_  mayores que gozaban de una salud de hierro, fuera de eso, sus constantes visitas al Templo del Espíritu permitirían que él siguiera haciendo de las suyas en la fortaleza.

—Está bien, pero bajo mis términos.

La matriarca rara vez se mostraba tan reacia a una petición y las hermanas Twinrova rara vez dejaban de lado las sonrisas socarronas de su rostro, probablemente eso era lo que no terminaba de encajar en la escena. Entonces Kotake se acercó a él para alejarlo del lugar, lo último que escuchó de la conversación fue a Koume, volviendo a su "jovialidad".

—Si esa es su orden.

Caminaron con lentitud -después de todo las ancianas solían volar ¡Sabían usar magia!- hasta el campo de tiro, donde Kotake habló.

—Te ves muy tranquilo  _vehvi_ , sin duda serás un gran rey.

—En realidad no lo comprendo— miró sus pies descalzos antes de continuar—: la muerte.

—Es solo otro paso en la existencia de un individuo.

Y lo creyó. Resonó en su mente durante un tiempo, como si fueran palabras que hubiese escuchado antes, calando profundo en su subconsciente. Tal vez tuviera que ver con la edad de la  _vai_ , pero ninguna de las explicaciones que le habían dado tenía ese toque de verdad indiscutible.

—Eso es mucho más real.  _Sahku_ ,  _Vaba_.

—¿ _Vaba_? Solo tengo unos cuatrocientos años, Kotake estará bien.

La aspereza del tono de voz le hizo comprender rápidamente que eso era una orden, aun cuando había usado palabras cordiales. Asumió una posición firme, la que había aprendido mirando a las guerreras para ocultar su nerviosismo.

—¡Sí, Kotake!

Desde entonces había estado bajo el cuidado de las gemelas. Siempre le dijeron que sería más que el Rey Tribal... nunca mencionaron lo que perdería en el proceso.


	2. Ligera Adolescencia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es hora del siguiente capítulo -realmente ha pasado mucho tiempo, más del que estimé-, pero les dedicaré unas palabritas: saber que alguien tiene curiosidad por esto realmente me motiva y les agradezco por esa motivación.
> 
> Y ahora, sigamos~
> 
> Diclaimer: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarine of Time no me pertenece, solo tomo su grandioso universo para hacer cosas como esta (mis pequeños pedazos de basura~).
> 
> Advertencia: Contiene referencias de Breath of the Wild, como algunas palabras del idioma Gerudo las que facilito el final de los capítulos, pero nada trascendental del juego. Contiene Spoilers indirectos de Skyward Sword. Y pues esto se publicará en simultaneo en FF.net, literalmente será un copy paste.

Entrenar en el arte del combate, el robo y el sigilo -todo lo necesario para un ladrón exitoso- se había vuelto un hábito para él, uno que practicaba hasta el cansancio; le ofrecía una mayor distracción que la burocracia, economía y el sin fin de falacias necesarias para gobernar la tribu, una distracción que necesitaba con desesperación.

Simplemente fue una sorpresa... "fascinante", saber que para sus ausencias como soberano decidieran entrenar una  _vai_.

Inhaló aire con brusquedad mientras bajaba el mandoble dorado para llevarlo a la armería; aunque la idea no le gustara, debía prepararse para las lecciones del día. Si la memoria no le fallaba ese día tratarían con relaciones públicas -que en su opinión era mentir y robar como solo que con un poco más de elocuencia-.

Y la vería de nuevo.

Buscando ignorar ese pensamiento comenzó a caminar pausadamente, estirando sus músculos, observando los alrededores de la fortaleza y pronto su atención fue captada por el pequeño grupo que llegaba con nuevos suministros desde la Ciudadela de Hyrule. La diplomacia con sus vecinos les otorgaba valiosos recursos a un precio mucho más accesible que los asaltos; minerales extraídos del desierto en vez perder algunas guerreras. Pero no podían fiarse de esta alianza; históricamente los hylianos entraban en conflicto con otros hylianos con demasiada frecuencia como para no desconfiar de ellos.

Sonrió para sí con orgullo, después de todo conocer los antecedentes de las otras razas era algo básico al hablar relaciones públicas...

¿Cómo es que todos días, hasta el más pequeño detalle le terminaba recordando que se encontraría con la condenada  _vai_  que estudiaba con él?

Con la molestia a flor de piel retomó su camino hacia donde la matriarca lo esperaba, notando distraídamente que las gerudo se apartaban de su camino evitando todo contacto con él; no era como que intentara ocultar su estado de ánimo, pero tampoco esperaba ser tan evidente. Resopló redundando una vez más en el tema que surcaba su mente.

La  _vai_  se llamaba Nabooru, tenía casi la misma edad que él, además de ser la  _vai_  más prometedora de la generación, seguida de cerca por Aveil. Sin duda tenía mucho potencial: lo mismo que se decía de él.

Mentiría si dijera que le molestaba la perspectiva tener a alguien que lo acompañara en el futuro, más aún si ese alguien mostraba a leguas tener un don de mando, sin duda tenía el perfil de una valiosa subalterna: como futuro Rey apreciaba sus habilidades.

El problema era que, si sus sospechas eran correctas, la convertirían en su reina...

Tendría que casarse.

¡Que se enfriara el infierno primero! Eso no iba a pasar y se aseguraría de que Nabooru lo supiera de una u otra manera. Con ese pensamiento en mente apresuró sus pasos; mientras antes aclarara ese punto con la  _vai_  mejor, tendría un problema menos entre manos.

La encontró donde siempre; frente a las puertas del pequeño salón donde la matriarca les impartía sus conocimientos, esperándolo -después del primer regaño que les dieron por no presentarse al mismo tiempo se había vuelto costumbre que ella llegara antes que él-.

— _Wasaaq_ , Nabooru— le espetó, asintiendo a modo de saludo.

— _Wasaaq_ , Ganondorf.

Como de costumbre, ella le respondía con un tono monocorde, pero con la suficiente educación como para mirarlo y corresponder el gesto. Antes de que ella se adelantara a golpear la puerta él volvió a hablar.

—Hay una cosa que quiero que sepas— comenzó intentando mostrarse calmado—, esto— alzó uno poco la voz mientras hacia señas que iban de él hacia ella y viceversa—; jamás pasará ¿Comprendes?

La  _vai_  lo miró atentamente, quizá con un resquicio de curiosidad en esos ojos tan dorados como los suyos. Ganondorf le sostuvo la mirada con algo de la altanería que las gemelas Twinrova le habían inculcado.

—Creo que ahora si nos entendemos— ante la ausencia de respuesta continuó con una sonrisa, la primera que él había visto en su cara—. No tienes ningún interés en cumplir con la "expectativa" de la matriarca y yo tampoco. Me considero una loba solitaria y pretendo seguir así.

Por unos segundos Ganondorf no supo como responder. En general, las  _vais_  de su rango etario buscaban su aprobación y compañía -hasta algunas  _vais_  mayores lo hacían- por lo que esto era territorio inexplorado...

—Me agradas— contestó, decidiendo que era digna de su respeto—. Nada mal para una segunda al mando.

Cualquier contestación fue interrumpida cuando la matriarca abrió las puertas desde dentro del salón, no tenía duda de que había escuchado al menos la última parte en vista de la sonrisa que les estaba dando mientras los instaba a entrar. Le dio una mirada a Nabooru y fue suficiente para entender sus intenciones: si las otras gerudo creían que podía pasar algo entre ellos dos los dejarían tranquilos.

Y él, sin duda les podía seguir el juego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vai: Mujer.
> 
> Wasaaq: Hola.
> 
> Ser humano que has llegado hasta aquí, gracias. Siéntete en la libertad de comentar preguntar y/o compartir puntos de vista respecto a esta historia, este extraño estudio de personajes de la tribu Gerudo con obvio eje en Ganondorf.
> 
> Esperemos que el siguiente me tome menos tiempo.


	3. Pesadillas de Juventud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No puedo creerlo. Cumplí mi meta, tardó menos que el anterior... que alguien me dispare. Ok, pasando de eso, deben agradecerle a alguien que atacó a mi conciencia y a mi mente que no paró de lanzarme formas de hilar las ideas de este capítulo hasta que las escribí.
> 
> Sin nada más que decir, vamos~
> 
> Diclaimer: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarine of Time no me pertenece, solo tomo su grandioso universo para hacer cosas como esta (mis pequeños pedazos de basura~).
> 
> Advertencia: Contiene referencias de Breath of the Wild, como algunas palabras del idioma Gerudo las que facilito el final de los capítulos, pero nada trascendental del juego. Contiene Spoilers indirectos de Skyward Sword. Y pues esto se publicará en simultaneo en FF.net, literalmente será un copy paste.

Se despertó jadeando y con el corazón latiendo con tal fuerza que le era doloroso.

En el último tiempo las pesadillas se habían vuelto algo recurrente. No podía decir que lo aterraban porque al despertar solo sentía un odio cegador que le impedía recordar con claridad... todo quedaba perdido entre fuego y sangre.

Al menos hasta ahora.

En medio de toda la niebla apareció una silueta empuñando una espada de aspecto regio que emanaba una luz celeste; parecía casi divina y -por razones que no comprendía- le repugnaba. Algo en su mente le decía que esa arma era peligrosa.

Suspiró antes de proceder a levantarse; ya casi amanecía, dormir era inútil a esas alturas.

Tenía la sospecha de que su instrucción en los misterios de la magia se relacionaba con el aumento de sus pesadillas, después de todo -en palabras de Koume y Kotake- el conocimiento arcano activaba otros sentidos. Por eso mismo se sentía incapaz de compartir aquello con nadie: si veía esas cosas eran para él y solo para él.

Levantó la cabeza antes de salir del fortín ya vacío -después de todo sus madres sustitutas solían salir antes del amanecer para ir al Templo del Espíritu-, tenía una imagen que mantener ante su pueblo. Siempre fuerte, sin vacilar.

Con zancadas largas pero firmes recorrió la fortaleza mientras el sol apenas asomaba por el horizonte. Las  _vais_  levantaban los puestos que se habían vuelto frecuentes con su nueva estabilidad económica; vestuario, armamento, alimentos frescos e inclusive joyería de la más alta calidad se exhibían en sus calles, ya no solo para las gerudo, sino que para las visitantes de otros pueblos... la posada nunca había tenido tantas alojadas.

Examinó las mercancías con ojo crítico, siempre ofreciendo una pequeña muestra de respeto que le era correspondida. Sin duda era su mayor logro, un respeto que había ganado con las iniciativas que, con aprobación de la matriarca, había puesto en marcha.

Esos proyectos habían sido los sueños de un  _vehvi_ , sueños que se transformaron en los deseos de un  _voe_... deseos que terminaban por traducirse en una sola palabra: Poder. Aún quería las mismas cosas para su pueblo pero necesitaba poder e influencias para esas metas y eso volvía todo lo demás secundario y etéreo. Él no tenía ese poder y lo necesitaba antes de ascender al trono para que el sueño fuera una realidad.

En medio de sus pensamientos el relincho de un caballo lo sacó de su ensoñación. Volteó a la entrada solo para ver a una mensajera hyliana herida y con un único mensaje.

Había estallado una guerra civil entre hylianos.

* * *

La reunión posterior a la noticia había sido larga. La matriarca, las hermanas Twinrova, Nabooru y él mismo habían discutido durante horas el curso de acción. Aprovechar la situación y expandirse fue una de las primeras opciones, seguida por apoyar a alguno de los bandos aunque fuera económicamente -la pregunta era a cuál- y por último permanecer neutrales; ante todo era un conflicto hyliano... probablemente los otros pueblos tomarían el mismo curso de acción.

Fue entonces cuando las gemelas adquirieron cierto aire de seriedad, aquel que aún con sus años viviendo con ellas se le hacía extraño de ver en algo que no fuera la magia.

—Por siglos, más de los que he vivido— de alguna manera, rastros de magia quizá, sabía que era Kotake quien hablaba—, la familia real de Hyrule ha tenido la misma línea de sangre.

—Hay muchas historias de porque ha sido así —continuó Koume—. La más "popular" dice que fueron bendecidos por las mismísimas diosas que veneran.

—Por la naturaleza de algunos relatos no es descabellado pensar que, en efecto, tienen esa protección.

—Si aquel que reclama el trono tiene sangre real, si es legítima su causa... no hará falta intervención de los otros pueblos.

—Sin duda las diosas intervendrán en su favor —finalizaron al unísono.

"Diosas", tácitamente querían decir Din, Nayru y Farore. Pero... en lo profundo de su mente, otro nombre era susurrado con ira:  _Hylia_. Retazos de sus pesadillas se materializaron con tan solo ese nombre, hordas de demonios matando a todo lo que se cruzara en su camino, destrucción en todas partes y, en el medio de todo, un  _hombre_  combatiendo con una espada reluciente y una  _mujer_  de luz propia, ambos resguardados por el poder de tres triángulos dorados.

El  _Alma del Héroe_ , la  _Sangre de la Diosa_... La  _Trifuerza_.

Sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia, esos pensamientos no parecían suyos y no era el momento; tenían una crisis entre manos.

Por un instante creyó ver regocijo en las expresiones de Koume y Kotake, pero al siguiente lucían como siempre, joviales. No había rastro siquiera de la seriedad de hace un minuto, menos aún de que hubieran notado su exabrupto.

Aunque él sentía que algo había cambiando.

* * *

La postura oficial del pueblo Gerudo había sido decretada y él mismo entregó el mensaje a la  _vai_  hyliana que partió apenas sus heridas habían sido tratadas.

La Fortaleza Gerudo se había declarado neutral.

Incluso cuando cada uno postuló razones diferentes la conclusión había sido la misma: no era su guerra, no les correspondía inmiscuirse.

—Ganondorf —él volteo ante la mención de su nombre solo para encontrar a Nabooru a sus espaldas—, pareces ligeramente distante ¿Qué está pasando? Y no te atrevas a decirme que es por la guerra de los hylianos...

Mientras escuchaba lo que podría llamar "sermón" viniendo de Nabooru, consideró decirle todo lo que pasaba por su mente: como lo que alguna vez soñó se materializaba frente a sus ojos, como aquello no era suficiente para satisfacer sus deseos, como ansiaba poder con frecuencia, como sus pesadillas lo acosaban por las noches -y ahora también durante el día-. Todo lo que suponía podía compartir con su Reina. Pero... ella no era su Reina, él le había asegurado que no lo sería; no era una carga que podía poner en sus hombros.

—... tiene que ser algo malo porque si fuese algo bueno, sí, estarías distante, pero tendrías esa extraña sonrisa en tu cara.

Él sólo emuló la expresión socarrona a la que ella se refería y ella supo que todo estaba mal, solo que no sabía por qué.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vai: Mujer.
> 
> Vehvi: Niño.
> 
> Voe: Hombre.
> 
> Como es costumbre, le agradezco a las personas que hayan llegado hasta aquí. Siempre pueden comentar, preguntar y/o compartir puntos de vista; a la larga todo ayuda a mejorar.  
> Nos leemos en el siguiente, que espero sea dentro de este mismo año XD -fuera de broma, si será dentro de este año ¿a más tardar Agosto?-.

**Author's Note:**

> Voe: Hombre.
> 
> Vehvi: Niño/a.
> 
> Vai: Mujer.
> 
> Sahku: Gracias.
> 
> Vaba: Abuela.
> 
> Si llegaste aquí ya me sorprendes y agradezco tu tiempo. Siéntete en la libertad de comentar algo bueno o algo malo, me ayudarías a mejorar, después de todo la idea es ir haciendo mejores cosas.
> 
> Hasta el siguiente~


End file.
